This Independent Scientist Award (K02) will provide the candidate the opportunity to develop research expertise in retroviral transcription. The award will permit Dr. Lairmore an intensive period of time to refine his research focus and to devote full time to research. The application describes the candidate's capacity to carry out independent research, his record of publications and grants, and his potential as a scientist in the field of molecular retrovirology. The research plan proposes studies to address fundamental questions about the regulation of cAMP responsive element binding protein (CREB)/activating T-cell factor (ATF) transcription factors in primary T cells. The applicant seeks to understand the transcriptional control of cAMP responsive elements (CREs) in the context of primary T cells by comparing the form and function of CREB/ATF transcription factors that bind HTLV-1 and cellular CREs. Specific aims of the research plan are: 1) determine the mRNA transcripts and protein isoforms of CREB/ATF proteins in activated CD4+ T- lymphocytes; 2) characterize CRE-binding proteins in activated CD4+ T- lymphocytes; 2) characterize CRE-binding proteins following receptor mediated activation of primary CD4+T-lymphocytes; and 3) test the functional influence of CRE-binding proteins in CRE-mediated transcription. The data from the proposed studies may be useful in identifying potential intracellular targets to enhance understanding of how primary lymphocytes regulate CRE-mediated transcription compared to transformed cells.